Hit the Showers
by slamwitch
Summary: Brittany and Santana hit the showers after Cheerios practice. Pure smutty one-shot. My first fic - please review!


It was 5:15 and Santana was awake. Worse, she was dressed, ready, and walking out the door to pick up Brittany and drive to school. For the past few days the pair of them had been forced to attend coach Sylvester's early morning punishment drills because glee club kept making them late for cheerios practice. To say these drills were torture would be a huge understatement.

Brittany dragged herself down her front steps as soon as she saw Santana pulling up her old station wagon in front of her house. The car ride was silent, both girls too exhausted to talk. Brittany wordlessly shared her granola bar, every so often extending her arm for Santana to begrudgingly bite a chunk off the end. Both of them knew that the obscene hour of the morning would not be the worst part of today.

Santana pulled the car into the school parking lot and the girls exchanged a look of deep displeasure before getting out of the car and trudging over to the football field. As soon as coach Sue saw them walking over, she started yelling.

"Let's go, ladies! I want you stretched out and running laps before I finish this protein shake, and mama's thirsty!"

The girls broke into a light jog to get to the field faster, and threw their bags down on the bleachers. Santana peeled off her hoodie, now just wearing thin sweats and a t-shirt. She felt her heart skip a beat as she caught a glimpse of Brittany throwing off her baggy sweats, wearing only a pair of tiny running shorts and a tank top underneath.

Sue's punishment drills were not called "punishment drills" for nothing. The girls ran more laps than they could keep count of, sprinted up and down the bleachers, did pushups and crunches, and overall got their asses kicked with coach Sylvester shouting personal insults through a megaphone not more than 4 feet away from them. By 6:30, the girls could barely stand, so Sue finally ended the practice.

"Now get your sorry asses off my field! And you better not be late to practice tonight, or tomorrow morning will be the worst morning of your lives!" She stormed off the field, megaphone in hand and a creepy, satisfied smile pasted on her face.

Brittany and Santana were lying on their backs on the field, panting and exhausted.

"Holy crap," Santana wheezed, "these punishment practices are getting harder and harder."

Brittany could only nod in agreement as the girls struggled to catch their breath.

Finally, Brittany sat up, hair plastered to her face. Santana sat up to face her, laughing a little when she saw the state of the two of them. "We should probably change before school starts," she said, absentmindedly watching a bead of sweat run down between Brittany's perfect breasts. "Definitely," Brittany murmured in agreement. "Shall we?" Santana stood up, offering her pinky to Brittany, who took it with her own pinky as the two picked up their bags and walked back to the gym.

When they got to the locker room, Brittany set her bag on the floor and promptly removed her tank top, wearing just a blue sports bra underneath.

"Ugh, I am so sweaty," she groaned, looking down at her glistening chest and stomach. "Gross."

Usually, Santana couldn't openly gawk at her girl in the locker room, not where all the other cheerios could see the way she looked at the beautiful, leggy blonde. But now... it was just the two of them and Brittany was looking everything but gross. Santana put her backpack down and took a step toward the blonde.

"Not gross," she practically growled as her eyes travelled down Brittany's toned body, "Totally hot." She reached out her hands to grab Brittany's hips and pull them against her own. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Santana's small waist and drew her into an almost desperate kiss, slow but deliberate. The Latina wasted very little time before running her tongue along Brittany's lower lip, requesting access to her mouth. The girls traced patterns around the seams of each others mouths before Brittany broke the kiss to pull Santana's shirt up over her head.

"You're pretty sweaty too, huh," Brittany whispered as she traced her finger slowly up the shorter girl's taught stomach, coming to a stop at the base of her sports bra and grabbing the fabric. "I think we might need to shower before we go to class." In one smooth motion Brittany had Santana's bra off and was unabashedly staring at her glistening tits.

"I think you might be right," Santana giggled and started to pull off her own sweatpants as Brittany worked off her bra. Once the two of them were completely naked, they linked pinkies and jogged off to the shower stalls.

Santana started one of the showers going, turning the water up to full heat and leaning up to get some more sweet lady kisses in while the water warmed up. Brittany's hands drifted up between the two of them, sliding up tight abs and coming to a stop to grasp her girlfriend's perfect breasts. She cupped and massaged them, smiling a little as she felt her nipples harden under her touch - god she loved those things.

The Latina reached back and pulled her hair elastic out, sending a cascade of dark, wavy locks down her shoulders. She turned Brittany around, who was now in the middle of doing the same thing, and pulled the two of them back into the steamy jets of the shower.

They started up the business end of their shower - body wash, shampoo, conditioner; they did have to get clean, after all. Santana finished rinsing her hair and stepped back to let Brittany do the same. The blonde was a picture of sexy, standing there, eyes closed, head tilted back, fingers softly combing through long, shiny blonde hair, Santana couldn't take it. She took a step forward and started an attack on Brittany's exposed neck, releasing a string of kisses and bites up her ivory skin. Just as she was finishing up a nice little hickey at the base of her neck, Brittany's hand was finished with her hair and came forward to cup the Latina's core. The blonde could feel Santana's surprised gasp against her collarbone and cracked a satisfied smile. She knew exactly how to get her girl going.

In one swift motion Brittany grabbed the Latina by the ass, hoisted her up so that her thighs were straddling her waist, and backed the pair of them up against the side wall of the shower stall. The hot water running down both of the girls' bodies was making for some slippery conditions, but for a skilled dancer and cheerleader like Brittany, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Using the shower wall for support, the blonde removed her right hand from her girlfriend's thigh and moved it down between their bodies. She wasted no time, making a bee-line for the Latina's clit, getting right to work with small, quick circles, eliciting a guttural moan from Santana that almost made Brittany come undone right then and there.

"Fuck, San," Brittany breathed into the shorter girl's ear. "You're so wet."

"I know," Santana whimpered back. "Fuck me, Britt."

The request was all Brittany needed. Her middle finger made a couple of rounds from opening to clit and back before she entered her girlfriend with two fingers. Santana's head fell back against the wall in what had to be the sexiest moan to ever grace Brittany's ears, and the blonde leaned forward to suck on her collarbone and pulse point. Brittany built up a nice steady rhythm rocking her hips up and down to thrust her fingers in and out while Santana's breathing grew more ragged and her moans got louder. Brittany could tell that the Latina was about to climax, her face always gave her away. She curled her fingers ever so slightly to hit that one spot where she knew Santana needed her, and her thumb resumed ministrations around her clit. A few seconds of this and the Latina came undone with beauty and elegance, as only Santana could. Brittany slowed the circles around her girlfriend's clit as the contractions around her fingers got slower, and then pulled her fingers out so her hand could reclaim its position on that fine Latina ass.

The taller girl held her girlfriend there under the shower until her breathing slowed, at which point Santana hopped down to look Brittany in the face, eyes full of lust.

"Your turn," she said with a wink and a grin that gave Brittany an unexpected rush of adrenaline and a stirring in the pit of her stomach. Santana took the blonde in a passionate kiss, biting her bottom lip as she pulled away and began kissing a path down her neck. She stopped at Brittany's breasts, taking a hard nipple in her teeth and running her tongue over the tip of it, then moving to the other breast to suck and lick some more.

Brittany's heart rate increased as her girlfriend's kisses travelled lower and lower, until Santana finally placed a firm kiss on her already swollen clit. The contact sent a jolt of electricity through the blonde's body, and the sensation of full lips on sensitive skin coupled with the warm water running down her back was almost too much for her. She looked down to see brown eyes, looking devious, staring right back up at her. The Latina was on her knees, running her hand down the back of Brittany's thigh and guiding it up to rest on top of her shoulder. Next thing she knew, Santana's tongue was broad and flat and licking its way up Brittany's folds, causing her body to shudder and her hips to twitch forward. That girl really did know how to use her tongue. Brittany's hands tangled in wet black locks and she involuntarily rolled her body to the rhythm of her girlfriend's practiced movements. The Latina sucked a mouthful of clit into her mouth and at the same time entered the blonde with two fingers. A couple of thrusts and moans later and Brittany was climaxing around her fingers, flooding her mouth with warm liquid. Santana licked up after herself and trailed her index finger up the blonde's perfect body as she stood up.

"I swear you get better at that every time you do it," Brittany murmured, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Santana smiled into it, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Practice makes perfect. But we should probably get dressed before we're late to class." Santana reached back and turned off the water, the heat of the shower dissipating but the heat from their hookup still lingering. The girls dried off, got dressed, and did their hair, walking out of the locker room with pinkies linked, smug grins plastered on their faces.


End file.
